


[fanmix] savage sweetheart

by kimaracretak



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanmix, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Beth and Addy, beginning to end.Owes more to the book characterisation - and, in particular, I think the last two songs make much more sense if you take the book ending than the end-of-s1 ending - but can work with either.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon, Colette French/Addy Hanlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	[fanmix] savage sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



**i. jupiter drive** loreen **ii. can't tell my friends** elysian fields **iii. mephisto in the water** jenny hval **iv. i'm a ruin** marina & the diamonds **v. home** austra **vi. she's not me** lana del rey **vii. perfidity** jordan reyne **viii. stay here/accroche-moi** oathbreaker **ix. i'm tired, you're lonely** liza anne **x. battle cries** the amazing devil

lyrics on [dreamwidth](https://kimaracretak.dreamwidth.org/108937.html) | listen on [openwhyd](https://openwhyd.org/u/5e97dd27d24d2b59d2bd353c/playlist/1)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment on the dreamwidth post if any of the song links in the playlist are broken


End file.
